Kiss Me
by Stheffie-Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Tal vez está fuera la última vez que estaría en ese lugar, la última vez que tendría que salir de Grimmauld Place en escondidas para encontrarse con el. Levemente inspirada en la canción 'Besáme Mucho' de Zoè Versión Live


_**Este sería mi segundo intento de Dramione, es bastante vago y debo decir que no estoy tan orgullosa de el como me lo espere pero tiene partes que me encantan y espero que haya algo que les guste tambien a ustedes, puede qu lo convierta en un two - shot más adelante, depende del tipo de respuesta que obtiene.**_

_**Ahora el disclaimer:**_

_**El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo solamente uso a sus personajes para que se enamoren de personas diferentes. (y si Draco Malfoy m perteneciera lo tendría a mi lado en estos momentos c:) **_

_**Enjoy **_

_**Stheffie**_

* * *

Hermione Granger sabia quien era el remitente de esa nota, lo sabía desde la primera vez que había recibido una. Esa tinta verde, ese pergamino finísimo y ese ligero olor a menta y limpio era fácil de reconocer, al menos para ella. Su cerebro registraba con facilidad todos esos elementos y los unía para hacer a una persona.

Aunque no sabia que sentir cada vez que recibía una, pero había una emoción que se negaba a reconocer, una emoción que hacia que su corazón se hinchara y un extraño calor recorriera todo su cuerpo, desde el cuero cabelludo hasta las puntas de pies.

Pero había algo extraño en esta última nota, tal vez eran los tiempos que corrían pero Hermione presentía que esta era la última nota que recibiría.

(oOoOoOoOo)

La habitación en la que siempre se encontraban era una de esas que a simple vista parece que nadie habita en ella, y por supuesto eso era lo que sucedía, los únicos que la habitaban esporádicamente era Hermione y el, nadie más. Una pequeña sala que dejaba mucho que desear, polvorienta con los sofás más antiguos que el mismo Merlin, una chimenea al fondo que lograba que entrara un poco de luz y no verse tan tenebrosamente oscura.

Hermione paseaba por la habitación, pensando que tal vez está fuera la última vez que estaría en ese lugar, la última vez que tendría que salir de Grimmauld Place en escondidas, evitando encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos que le prohibirían salir dado que era demasiado peligroso, especialmente para ella, estar rondando la calle.

Claro, era una hija de muggles pero no era inútil, sabia defenderse sola, no había sido la mejor alumna de su generación en Hogwarts por nada.

Sintió su presencia desde que entró en la habitación, era tan fuerte, dominante que la intimidaba solamente con entrar a la habitación.

A pesar de que no podía escuchar sus pasos, lo sentía acercarse, sentía esa necesidad de alejarse de el inmediatamente, huir lejos, pero al mismo tiempo ese extraño magnetismo la atraía a estar con el, la llamaba y no la dejaba escapar.

Lo sintió cuando se coloco a sus espaldas y aunque no la tocaba sentía como cada terminación nerviosa se alertaba, sentía como dibujaba su figura con su mano, no la tocaba, pero una extraña electricidad recorría cada lugar que el delineaba. Se hacia cada vez más fuerte y era una sensación adictiva.

Hermione no estaba segura como había terminado de esta manera o como había empezado a suceder esto con el, cuando su mente racional se percató de lo que sucedía, ya era demasiado tarde como para retroceder o como para decir no, no es que ella se hubiera negado. Sabia que el nunca la dejaría ir, se lo había dicho incontables veces en el pasado, solamente que su mente estaba sumergida en una extraña bruma de seducción y sentimientos a los que en ese momento no quería ponerles nombre.

"Creí que no vendrías" fue lo primero que el le dijo y Hermione escuchó un pequeño y casi imperceptible temblor en su voz como si temiera la posibilidad de que ella no se apareciera a sus encuentros.

"Lo pensé mucho antes de decidir " respondió y el se acerco más, su espalda casi rozaba con el pecho del muchacho, pero aún no se tocaban. "Pero sabes que siempre vendré, no importa cuanto lo piense o me debata contra ello, siempre vendré. "

Y el dio el último paso, sus cuerpos estaba tan cerca que cuando el respiraba, Hermione podía sentir el movimiento en su espalda, de repente el aire se hizo más pesado, costaba respirar y su corazón latía con muchísima fuerza, que Hermione creía que se saldría de su pecho o que el podría escucharlo.

"Vamos Granger, sabes que no te puedes resistir a mi" dijo el muchacho mientras ella se mordía su labio por los nervios, su voz en su oído hacia que la atmósfera fuera más sugerente de lo que ya era. Sus labios rozando el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica mandaba esos escalofríos excitantes a todo su cuerpo.

"Sabes que hace algún tiempo ese dejo de ser mi apellido Malfoy " fue la respuesta de Hermione, sabia que hacia algo en el cada vez que mencionaba su cambio de apellido.

"Entonces te llamare Hermione" su voz tomo un tono diferente al decir su nombre, como acariciando cada letra, cada sílaba de el.

La mano de Malfoy tomo la de la chica y suavemente con sus largos y fríos dedos acarició la palma de ella, haciendo diminutos círculos, pasando de allí por cada uno de sus dedos, subiendo poco a poco por su brazo descubierto gracias a que ella había decidió quitarse el suéter cuando llego al lugar del encuentro.

Hermione lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y evitar con todas sus fuerzas que ese gemido saliera de su boca, o que su cabeza se hiciera hacia atrás para disfrutar de esas caricias que la embriagaban y la llenaban de sentimientos difusos y complicados.

Y es que Draco sabia lo que hacia, conocía cada parte de su cuerpo más que ella misma, cada curva, cada lunar, cada relieve del mismo que era casi escalofriante, pero la halagaba tanto, el conocía sus lugares en donde era más sensible y se aprovechaba de ello.

De repente se detuvo, luego de dejar un beso en su cuello, Draco camino hacia delante para poder observarle mejor, Hermione abrió los ojos en el mismo instante que perdió el contacto de los dedos del ex Slytherin, se sorprendió de encontrar esos ojos plata viéndola fijamente, los ojos que la hipnotizaban recorriendo cada milímetro de su rostro.

Podrían haber pasado segundos o incluso hasta horas, Hermione no estaba segura, hasta que la vista del rubio se deslizó hasta sus labios y Hermione pensó que moriría si Draco no la besaba en ese instante. Él acerco sus labios a los labios de la chica y se detuvo a milímetros de ellos, sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y Hermione se percató de la tormenta que parecia estar sucediendo en los ojos de Malfoy.

"Me pregunto quien será el tonto que te tomo por esposa Granger " la voz de seda aparecía de nuevo y el cuerpo de la chica tembló solamente con sentir ese olor a menta.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo envidias?" fue la simple respuesta de Hermione.

"¿Envidiarlo? No me hagas reír Granger, imagino que será igual de insufrible que tu" sus ojos parecían no poder alejarse de los labios de Hermione y eso la ponía en extremo nerviosa, pero no estaba segura si queria que la besara o no, porque al final ella decidiría que anhelaria más que un simple beso. Por qué con Draco Malfoy los besos eran todo, menos simples.

Sus ojos echaban chispas, ambos sabían que esto solamente era el juego previo, el chico veía los ojos castaños y casi podía ver las ruedas de su mente girando para darle la mejor respuesta, decidió que ya no quería juego previo, ya no podía resistirse más al extraño pero intenso deseo que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, entonces cerró la pequeña distancia que estaba entre los dos, chocando sus labios contra los de ella.

Tibios y suaves labios que estaban en contraste con los de el mismo, fríos y finos, al principio fue uno de esos besos intensos, llenos de fuego y pasión desmedida, cada suspiro por parte de Hermione lo dejaba deseando más, pero no quería que sucediera de esa manera. Poco a poco el beso fue haciéndose más lento, solo sus labios se tocaban, ninguna otra parte de sus cuerpos estaba en contacto, y el quería tocarla, toda y por completo.

En un impulso repentino, la tomo de la cintura, acercándola a el, las manos de ella quedaron atrapadas entre el pecho del ex Slytherin y el suyo propio, en un intento de acercarlo lo tomo de su camisa. Pero no era suficiente. Lentamente tomo el valor de subir sus manos hasta su cuello, pasando lentamente sus manos por un punto sensible, que hizo que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del joven, sus manos llegaron hasta el cabello rubio en donde se sus dedos se enredaron con las hebras rubias del chico.

Un sonido gutural salio desde la garganta de Draco y Hermione sonrió complacida al escucharlo, nuca creyó que podría hacer sentir de esa manera al gran Príncipe de Slytherin. Se separaron por la falta de aire y el la vio a los ojos, por que la necesitaba con fuerza, Hermione podía ver la batalla interna que el sufría por dentro. Armada de un valor que no creyo poseer lo tomo de la mano y los dirigió hacia la cama, cuando la parte de atrás de su cuerpo sintió que había llegado a su destino, volteo su cuerpo y se subió a ella. Se puso de rodillas frente al chico, que la veía aun un poco sorprendido por esa valentía que ella demostraba en esos momentos, estaban casi a nivel dado que ella estaba sobre la cama, se acerco lo mas que pudo a el, lo tomo por el cuello y acerco sus labios al oído de Malfoy.

"Besame Draco, como si fuera esta noche la última vez " (1)

Y el la obedeció, por que sabia que el día de mañana todo sería diferente, por que estaría luchando por que en algún futuro cercano, ellos pudieran estar juntos, sin esconderse y sin ser juzgados.

Por qué al final, se había convertido en un tonto, un tonto por Hermione Granger, la insufrible sabelotodo, la ratona de biblioteca, la Gryffindor, hija de muggles a la quien debía despreciar.

Pero nada de eso le importaba, por que ella era suya, de nadie más.

* * *

_**(1) Besáme Mucho - Zoé versión en vivo. No pude evitar escribirla, justo escuchaba esa canción cuando escribía esa parte.**_

_**No estoy muy feliz con el final y es muy probable que le añada otro capítulo para hacerlo un poco menos vago, díganme lo que piensan en un bello y lindo review, lo apreciare mucho.**_

_**Ojalá les haya gustado y si tienen críticas constructivas dejenlas en el pequeño cuadro de abajo, amo cualquier cosa que me ayude a mejorar.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Stheffie.**_


End file.
